This invention relates to blast furnace fuel in general and, in particular, to a new and useful method of producing form coke for use, for example, in the smelting industry as a blast furnace coke and in electro-metallurgical facilities, by mixing several fine-grained coal components, of which at least one component is a nonbaking base coal and at least one other component is a baking bituminous coal, to obtain a mixture, subjecting the mixture to a degassing operation using highly volatile coals, and coking and hot-briquetting the degassed mixture.